


Serial murders for Halloween

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Death, Halloween, Halloween AU, Haunted Houses, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Ian is sick, Investigations, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mutilation, Mystery, Non-Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Serial Killer, Suspense, Violence, Young Ian Gallagher, Young Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey gets out of jail after being locked up for a murder he swears he didn't commit and meets Ian, a frail friend of his sister who has the unfortunate habit of fainting in front of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I don't write this kind of story so I hope the result will not be too strange and will please you.
> 
> Happy almost Halloween. Next chapter next Thursday.
> 
> 🎃🍁🧡💀🧡🍁🎃
> 
> ps thanks Michelle for your help

"Ian, are you okay? Do you feel dizzy? "Fionna questioned as she entered her little brother's room.

She didn't pay any attention to Mandy sitting next to Ian on his bed and focused only on the young man.

"I'm fine," Ian said, sighing.

"Don't forget to tell me when you start feeling dizzy," Fiona ordered.

"If I start feeling dizzy!" Ian corrected, irritated by the thought of being treated as a child by his sister.

"Ian, I know you're hoping you will not have this problem this year, but you have to be realistic. It happened every year without exception, there is little chance that you will escape it this year. "

Ian chose not to answer his sister. He knew that if they continued this discussion it would end badly and he didn't want to ruin his day because of that.

Fiona sighed and left the room not without once again ordering him to call her as soon as vertigo started.

"It's so cute how she worries about her frail little brother," Mandy amused, banging her shoulder gently against her friend's.

"She is like that every year. She thinks something is going to happen to me if she's not with me 24/7. "Ian grumbled, putting his phone next to him.

His short talk with Fiona upset him so much that he couldn't think of anything else.

"The doctors don't know why I'm like that but she thinks she knows better than them!"

"They didn't find anything during your last exam?" Mandy questioned.

She enjoyed having fun about her friend's situation, as much as she worried about him.

"No, it's the same result as the last time. They say it's psychological, and I think that they are incompetent and they are looking for excuses, "said Ian.

"Don't you think they could be right?"

The silence that greeted this question raised Mandy's heart. Usually Ian was always secretive, but when it came to his illness it was like he was becoming someone else and the little information he had about the reason for his condition seemed to terrorize him to the highest degree.

"I don't know," Ian finally said before looking up at his friend and confessing the throat tied with fear.

"If that's true, I probably could never heal ..."

Mandy gently grabbed her friend's hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ian allowed himself a few moments before finally getting up from the bed and wiping the tears that pearled at the corners of his eyes.

"We lamented enough about my fate. I want to think of something else. What about a party? "

"Ian, you should-" Mandy started before being brutally cut by Ian.

"I know what you're going to say, but I'll remind you that I possibly could not go to a party on Halloween night."

He smiled a little, but his voice showed all the sadness he felt.

"I'm sure someone is having a party tonight. And I want to go. "

Mandy knew it was a bad idea and that Fiona would blame her if she let Ian out tonight, but if she stopped him, it would be her friend who would hate her.

"Okay, but you stay with me all night," she said to an already mad Ian.

"Promise," he cursed, raising his right hand and resting the other on his heart.

The idea of enjoying the evening with Mandy momentarily dismissed Ian's sadness. Now he had to find a way to get to that party without Fiona realizing it.

* - * - *

Ian was certain, no young man of his age had yet to climb the front of their house to go to a party.

Normally he also didn't need to come to such an end, but he knew at this time of year it was useless for him to try to persuade his sister to let him leave the house.

Mandy watched Ian drop to the ground hoping he would not break his neck in this last gesture. Fortunately for them, the night had already fallen and with this darkness, no neighbor would notice the exit of Ian.

It was a safe bet that if Veronica or Kev had scene they would go directly to Fiona.

"Ready?" Ian asked with a big smile once in front of Mandy.

She nodded and grabbed Ian's hand to lead him to their destination.

They ran out of breath in front of a house lit up on all sides and more decorated than all the other houses in the street. 

A loud music and shouts echoed inside gave the house a hive-like appearance.

Ian savored the atmosphere of the place and the fun that appeared on the faces of everyone.

"Can we move? I'm freezing. "Mandy pointed out as she walked to the door.

Ian followed her as she snuck between a vampire and a fairy.

He loved and hated Halloween so much.

He loved it for the atmosphere, the costumes, the parties, and even the candy that he still managed to get by picking in the crops of his little siblings.

But he also hated this time of year because it was the moment when his body always decided to make him sick.

Every year at the same time he was dizzy, sweaty and spent his nights trying to escape from nightmares he no longer remembered when he woke up.

At times, he also fainted for no reason.

No doctor understood what was happening to him and no one knew why it happened every year at this time.

Fiona had tried everything to help him, but she finally had resigned herself to just keeping Ian close to her as Halloween approached to keep him safe.

Although Ian understood that his sister was worried about him, he felt like a prisoner when he was locked up.

He had never really been able to enjoy a Halloween party and was hoping to take advantage of it with Mandy.

He was drawn from his thoughts when she turned to him with a drink in her hand.

"You're okay?" she worried, noticing the expression on Ian's face.

She relaxed a little when he grinned and said.

"I'm perfectly fine. I was just trying to remember the last time I attended a party like this ... And I must say I don't even remember it. "

His response reassured Mandy a little, but it also saddened her at the same time. 

She couldn't do anything to help Ian heal, and that was a great pain for her.

"I want to sit down a bit." She affirmed, pointing at two free seats against the wall.

Ian knew that Mandy would be more reassured if he sat down for a few minutes. He knew that it would certainly not chase the first vertigo that would surely sink him soon, so far he wanted to reassure his friend.

He walked up to the chairs and looked around the room, at the party around him.

"What's he doing here?" Mandy growled, attracting Ian's attention at the same time.

The young woman's gaze was fixed on a young man of about their age, busy talking with several other young people a few steps away from them.

"Do you know him?" Ian asked.

"He's my brother," said Mandy, grimacing.

"What?!? You mean it's Mickey? "

Mandy nodded before getting up and moving towards Mickey.

Ian sat and tried to sort through his thoughts.

He had never met Mickey. Even if they were only a few years apart and Mandy was his best friend he had never had the opportunity to meet him. 

Moreover, he had spent the last years in prison for what was said attempted murder.

Mandy had always claimed that her brother had never tried to kill anyone, the rumors around Mickey Milkovich long invaded the whole neighborhood.

Ian felt his heart racing as Mickey turned his head toward him and their eyes met.

This guy may have been a potential killer, but he was a killer that Ian wanted to put in his bed.

He tried to regain his composure and crossed his legs to hide the lump that was growing in his crotch before Mandy returned to his level with her brother.

"Ian, let me introduce you to my stupid brother. Mickey, this is Ian. "

Mickey nodded quickly before taking a look around.

"So strange, we have never seen each other," Ian said, hoping to look natural.

Mickey fixed his attention again on the young redhead that his sister had just presented him. Like many others, he did not seem very comfortable in his presence. For all that, he seemed to want to start the discussion.

If he was there it wasn't for fun or to chat with his sister's boyfriend as cute and sexy as he was. He had come to get information that nobody seemed ready to give him.

"I'm not a social guy," he replied before noticing the red that had just caught Ian's cheeks.

If his mind didn't trick him, this guy was probably not his sister's boyfriend.

He knew Mandy was a great girl, but she did not have what this guy was looking for in someone, unlike him.

Mickey tried to ignore this fact, he had to find the answers to his questions before another tragedy arrived.

"I have to go, I have things to do," he mumbled before moving away from his sister and her friend.

He felt someone grab his wrist and turned to face Ian.

A simple glance at the young man's hand pushed Ian to release Mickey.

"I- You have a cigarette?"

Ian immediately regretted his question. He had acted impulsively and asked for the first thing that had gone through his head, but he could not let it go without trying.

Mickey looked at him again from the bottom up before taking a look at his sister.

There was no doubt about it, Mandy wanted him to repelled Ian, and even if that seemed the most logical choice, for a moment Mickey imagined what he could do to Ian or better yet what Ian could do to him.

Annoy his little sister by sleeping with this guy would be a bonus.

He told Ian to follow him with a head sign before turning to Mandy already ready to follow them.

"No need to come with us. I'll bring him back to you soon. "He growled before heading for the exit.

Mandy knew that Mickey was doing this just to annoyed her. It had always been this way between them.

Mandy had also noticed how Ian devoured her brother with his eyes and she knew he would hate her if she came between them.

Mickey wasn't openly gay, but he was not trying to hide it anymore since Terry was gone.

Ian followed Mickey out without a word and continued when once out he went to the side of the house.

"I guess you wanted something other than a cigarette..." Mickey amused himself leaning back against the wall of the house.

Ian bit his lip before walking the short distance that still separated him from Mickey.

He tried to kiss him, but Mickey turned his head away and said.

"I don't kiss. But if you want to use your mouth I know another way to use it. "

Although disappointed not to be able to kiss Mickey, Ian showed a big smile and put his hand on Mickey's crotch.

He planned to take care of Mickey as he deserved, but his body seemed to have decided otherwise. He felt his head spinning, and his legs flexing under his weight.

The last vision he had at that moment was Mickey trying to hold him back.

* - * - *

The night before was definitely not what he had hoped.

After spending years in jail, Mickey hoped to catch up and quickly find information, but nobody seemed to know anything.

The rest of his evening, though promising, didn't go well either, because instead of taking care of him, Ian fainted in front of him.

He had quickly called Mandy who had come running to look after him.

According to her reaction and Ian's sister's when he brought him home, it was a safe bet that the health of the young man was not good.

Mickey tried to chase Ian's image out of his mind. He did not have time to worry about anyone else.

Halloween was coming soon and if he couldn't find answers to his questions he would have to wait another year.

The day before he had toured the neighborhood to gather information, but few people agreed to talk to him when he had just been released from prison for attempted murder.

It wasn't a very unusual sentence in this part of the city, but it didn't help people talk to him.

Today he planned to go to the police officer who had accompanied him to the scene of the crime the first time.

He was the only one who had ever believed in him and he hoped the years hadn't changed that.

Finding his address had been relatively easy. Mickey was surprised when he arrived in front of the house right next to Ian's.

He tried again to drive the memory of the young man from his mind and climbed the few steps to the door.

Opening the door of his house that day, Tony did not expect to see Mickey Milkovich on his doorstep.

"Mickey-"

"Can I come in?" Mickey asked, not wanting to stay on the landing of the house.

Tony pushed himself to let him pass before closing behind him.

"I didn't know you were out," Explained the young policeman.

"I got out before yesterday."

"You should have warned me, I would have come."

"It's not good for a cop to pick up an inmate when he's out of jail," said Mickey with an amused smile before adding.

"I need help finding information and you're the only one who can help me."

"Mickey-"

"I know what you're going to say. You have already said it many times. Yes, I was young at that time, but I know what I saw and I can't give up now. "

Tony sighed and looked down.

He knew that one day Mickey would come out of prison and even if he hoped that day he had forgotten that story, deep in him he knew Mickey could never give up.

"Come to my office," he ordered softly, heading for a room to his right.

Mickey stared at the mess that was filling the room. His gaze was naturally caught by the painting hanging in front of him.

Several photos were pinned there, including his own. 

There were also some newspaper articles and police reports.

"You did some research?" He questioned, unable to believe what his eyes were showing him.

"I hoped you'd forget all about it once out of prison, but I couldn't bury that horror even if I wanted," Tony admitted, grabbing a file next to his keyboard.

"I lost track of the owner of the house the year you were incarcerated."

"Did you search the house?" Mickey questioned as he grabbed Tony's folder.

"I went there, but I didn't find anything. I couldn't convince my boss to open an investigation since nobody has reported his disappearance. "

"Didn't he have a son?" Mickey asked as he continued reading.

"Yes, but he was adopted years ago by other people..."

"Is it written there that his adoptive parents died?" Mickey said, looking up from his file.

"Yes. the father worked in a waste treatment plant and his body was found in a grinder. He was so boiled that we had to use his DNA to know if it was him. "

"And the mother?"

"Her death is even worse," Tony said, taking a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

He took the time to light one and propose one to Mickey before continuing.

"Ate by her dogs."

Hearing these words, Mickey stopped short. He handed the lighter Tony had given him again without even lighting his cigarette before affirming.

"I'm going to need something stronger than a cigarette."

Tony sucked in a big puff and motioned for Mickey to use the bottle next to his computer.

"When did they die?" He asked after taking a sip.

"The father's body was found on November 1 and the mother on October 31 of the following year."

"And the cops didn't find that suspicious?"

"No. Their deaths were way too different. The attention was for a while focused on the son, but each time he had a concrete alibi. I could find information about the kid only after your incarceration. That's when I made the connection. It corresponds well to the two years during which he remained quiet. "

Mickey swallowed another sip at the memory of those years.

"So the father, then the mother, then Terry ..." Mickey resumed, putting the folder on the desk.

"Then Melissa Anders," Tony continued.

Mickey remained motionless for a moment at the mention of this name.

He had never met Melissa in his life but had her portrait engraved in his memory.

She was young with pale skin sprinkled with freckles and long red hair. 

As soon as he saw her picture on the search notices Mickey had understood. 

He had realized that this time again the killer was trying to threaten him, but this time the threat had really touched him.

* - * - *

Eight years ago, on Halloween night, Mickey had entered a house to retrieve the toy that the boy living there had stolen from his sister.

He knew they didn't have enough money to buy a new one for Mandy and it was easier to get it back.

The house was empty, but the atmosphere accompanying this time of the year made him shudder at each step.

He wasn't the only one to enter this house illegally since he was soon joined by a little girl. A red-haired girl with pale skin and a freckled face.

She had entered this house to win a bet with her big brother and be able to accompany him to a party that night. 

Mickey hadn't wanted to pay attention to this newcomer and had continued his search for Mandy's toy. But again noises, this time more terrifying, had once again attracted his attention.

It wasn't uncommon to hear screams on Halloween nights, but those he had just heard were far too realistic.

They had both left the room and had slowly descended the stairs before heading to the kitchen.

The lights were on and the sight that offered them froze their blood.

A body was lying on the table. Blood ran down his arms and legs, while a man was standing in front of him, hands full of blood, holding the still-beating heart of his victim.

The fear had terrified Mickey that he had dropped the toy he was holding in his hand. The sound of its impact on the ground had warned the man of their presence.

Mickey had grabbed the little girl's hand next to him and ran towards the exit.

They barely had time to understand that the door was now locked that the man was already on them, holding Mickey's by the shoulders.

The little girl bit hard in the pulpit of his hands and they took advantage of this moment of respite to escape to the stairs.

They entered the first room and stuck their backs to the door, trying to restrain it with all their strength.

Mickey operated the switch, hoping the light would allow them to find a way to escape.

He noticed a latch on the door, which he immediately activated.

A shock of a shoulder shot rang out against the door a few moments later and Mickey blessed the sky for this thin wall between them and this monster.

He turned to the little girl who accompanied him but noticing her gaze fixed on the back of the room and the expression of her face he turned his eyes again to try to understand what frightened her so.

He could not restrain a cry when he saw an inanimate body on the big bed in the middle of the room.

They heard a knock on the door again and Mickey felt the little girl's hand cling to his.

"I am scared."

He pulled her to the window before opening it and looking down.

Even though they were on the first floor, there was a chance they would come downstairs without much damage.

And compared to what was waiting for them if they stayed in this room, a fall was not so scary.

Mickey helped his young friend step over the window and was about to do the same when the door finally gave way.

He felt the man's hands grip him and could no longer hold back the little girl who fell.

He struggled with all his strength and managed to hit his attacker on the head several times.

Taking advantage of a moment's respite, he rushed through the window and went down against the facade, restraining himself with difficulty at the slightest window sill or plant that he could find.

When he reached the ground, he stood for a moment in front of the girl's elongated body before regaining consciousness of the situation and running away towards the street.

He had rushed to the police station and managed to convince a young policeman to accompany him to the house.

Arriving again on the scene he couldn't repress a cry by noticing the absence of his friend's body.

However, he remained silent when following the calls of the policeman a woman came to open the door.

He immediately recognized the woman he saw on the bed.

Trembling with all his being, Mickey grabbed the young policeman's pants, listening to him question the woman.

She called her husband, who joined them and smiled. They said they stayed together watching a movie on TV all night long.

Having only the testimony of a young child the policeman couldn't have gone further than the doorstep. But something at Mickey's made him understand that he didn't buy their story and knew that this couple was hiding things from him.

The following days sowed doubts in Mickey's and the young policeman's mind.

The couple seemed to be acting quite naturally, and no little red-haired girl was missing, as if this night had never existed.

However, neither Mickey nor this young policeman agreed to give up.

The woman died shortly after, and several years passed without any of them being able to find any proof of what had happened that night. However, Mickey continued to watch this man, who he knew was a murderer.

Three years later, on Halloween night, Mickey received a package that brought to the surface all the horror of that night.

There was no word, only a picture of Terry and a toy. That same toy he was going to look for Mandy that night.

It was the last day Mickey heard about Terry Milkovich.

The fate reserved for his father did not touch him, this man had always been a monster for all that surrounded him.

This message, which should have frightened him, rekindled his desire to make the truth known.

He had spent the next year following this man, whom he knew guilty, like his shadow.

Unfortunately, he lost track of Halloween and the message he received the next day was more heartfelt than Terry's death.

* - * - *

Mickey inhaled deeply trying to sort through his mind. He approached the wall and stopped in front of the picture of Melissa Anders he had received that day. 

At first, he thought she was the little girl he had met years ago before learning that she had just arrived in town a few months earlier.

This monster had only used their resemblance to send a message to Mickey.

Message resonating in him every time he came across one of the many research posters her parents posted in town.

"The year after Melissa Anders is the year I managed to stop him before he killed that guy," said Mickey still watching the board.

Tony clenched his fists, thinking back to that moment and the help he hadn't been able to provide to Mickey.

He had figured out who the killer's next victim would be, but the spell had turned against him when the cops mistook him for the assailant.

He had ended up behind bars for three years for attempted murder against the man he had actually saved.

Tony had vowed to continue Mickey's work to make sure the murderer didn't get away with it so easily. He had continued the investigation and had learned several things that might one day help him stop this man.

Now that Mickey was out of prison he was split between the idea of telling him everything he had learned and the idea of hiding that information, hoping that Mickey would eventually return to normal life.

He now knew with Mickey in front of him that this idea was stupid, he would never give up. Since the first day he'd seen him coming to the police station, he knew Mickey would go all the way.

"While you were in prison, there was no disturbing new disappearance on Halloween night. Each time they ended up being found and everyone still had a heart."

Mickey turned to Tony frowning.

"It's something that I discovered during your absence ... I managed to get in touch with the guys who did the adoptive parents' autopsies and in both cases, they weren't able to find any heart tissue. Given how they died, they were not searched further. For the father, they came to the conclusion that this part was crushed and incinerated by the machine, like other of its organs and members. For the death of the mother, the scientists claimed that the dogs had devoured it. If we add the information you could give about this first night, we can imagine that he removes their heart to do something with it."

"If he eats it, I'll throw up." said Mickey.

Tony let out a laugh before making a sarcastic comment.

"Yep, because none of the other parts of this case would make you throw up..."

They both remained silent, face to face before Tony broke the silence by saying.

"I'm glad you’re out."

"Nice to be out..." Mickey said in turn before asking.

"You think I managed to kill him that night."

Tony nodded and leaned against the wall.

"If I did, nothing will happen this year."

Tony just nodded again, finding nothing else to say.

"But we never found the bodies ... that one from the first night, the little girl's, Terry ..."

"We may never find them. But even if we can't find them, you have to move on."

This time it was Mickey who kept silent.

Even if what Tony was saying was true and the killer may be dead, but he couldn't help thinking about it until he could find his friend's body.

"What if after this year we stop?" Tony offered.

Mickey looked up at him.

"We search for bodies and monitor disappearances, but if nothing happens this year we stop, and you start living again."

Tony felt the tears bead at the edges of his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Mickey, but he knew all that he had lost and could not possibly be unmoved by this.

"One last time, and then we stop." Tony repeated softly.

Mickey sighed and left the room, finally stopping in front of the front door, his hand on the handle.

"One last time," he said almost reluctantly before leaving the house.

Mickey paused for a moment on the porch of Tony's house and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and his lighter.

He closed his eyes to savor this fleeting moment of calm.

"Sorry about yesterday."

He quickly recognized this voice and turned his head to face Ian.

"Sorry about yesterday," he repeated.

"No problem," Mickey said as he walked down the stairs.

He had promised Tony that he wouldn't look for the killer after that year and if he wanted to keep his promise he had to focus all his mind on it, to have no regrets.

"I would really like to see you again," Ian said as he approached Mickey.

To believe the behavior of young Milkovich, Ian had understood that he would have all the difficulties in the world to get a second chance, so far he couldn't help but try and despite all the indifference that Mickey was doing proof now.

"I'm busy," said Mickey, hoping a scathing answer could stop him.

"And I'm not busy at all, so I'm free at any time."

Ian was well aware that there was no self-esteem in his words, so he was urged to get closer to Mickey in every possible way.

"Okay. same hour than yesterday in front of my house," Mickey said with a smile.

Bringing Ian home last night he had heard his sister formally forbade him to go out again at night and threaten to lock him in his room if he tried to leave again.

"That's it or nothing," said Mickey, moving away from him.

"See you later then," Ian said with a smile.

He watched as Mickey turned to him, surprised by his response before watching him go away quickly.

Ian knew that it wouldn't be easy for him to escape Fiona's vigilance, but he needed to see Mickey again.

The crisis he had had the day before was surprisingly strong compared to those he usually had at that time of the year. He was also very different on another point.

When he woke up, Ian remembered part of his dream while until now it had always been a complete blur when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is split between his desire to keep Ian close to him and to keep him safe.  
Ian decides to go back to the house where it all started to face his nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this fanfic, I hope you'll like this new chapter

Leaving the house without being noticed by Fiona or Lip was actually a miracle. Ian let out relief by noting that he had arrived on time given by Mickey.

He had not lied to him when he told him that he had nothing to do but join him since Fiona was preventing him from doing anything or even leaving the house. The only thing he could do from his day was to think about Mickey and that nightmare he partially remembered.

He remembered a room whose floor was soaked with blood. He remembered screams of horror. And he remembered big blue eyes that had the power to make him forget everything else.

If the doctors were right and all this was related to a psychic problem, approaching Mickey was perhaps the solution.

The idea of talking about it with Fiona and Lip had crossed his mind, but none of them ever agreed to talk about the first year the seizures had begun.

"I didn't think you would come," said Mickey sincerely when he saw Ian in front of his house.

Ian turned to the young Milkovich.

At first Mickey had thought of avoiding the house all night long lest Ian comes, but in the end, it was the same idea that drove him home.

"I told you ..." Ian simply announced, letting Mickey pass in front of him.

He watched him climb the stairs quickly, taking advantage of the view that this position allowed him to have.

"And you're not going to faint again?" Mickey asked mischievously, turning around.

He immediately regretted his question when Ian's face closed.

"Are you sick?" Mickey questioned, this time without any amusement in his voice;

Ian looked up before confessing.

"I don't know."

"Don't you know if you're sick?" Mickey wondered.

"No ... Well, I'm dizzy and I faint, but I don't know if I can call it an illness. Doctors don't know what I have. "

Mickey stared at Ian for a few moments before pointing out.

"It must be boring if you can faint at any moment."

"It doesn't happen all the time. It's only at this time of year, the rest of the time I'm normal. "

Ian couldn't tell if after confessing it to Mickey it was better for him to leave or if he still had a chance to enjoy a moment with him.

"Are you going out with my sister?" Mickey questioned an arched eyebrow.

"What?!? No! Do you think I would have followed you out yesterday if that was the case?!? "Ian grumbled shocked by this question.

Mickey amused himself with his reaction, glad that the atmosphere was relaxed again and affirmed with a small nod.

"We will freeze out here, bring your ass back inside."

Ian followed Mickey with joy but only noticed that it stopped when his face came into contact with his back.

"What's the matter?"

Mickey stared at the floor. Ian ran his head over his shoulder to look at what had disturbed Mickey.

"That's the guy who's gone," Ian said, recognizing the young man he'd just seen on the news.

"What?!? When did he disappear? "Worried Mickey.

"Yesterday. The media were warned today and started broadcasting a photo a few hours ago. "

Mickey was silent, trying to sort through his thoughts. An abduction at this time of the year could clearly be related to the killer he was chasing, so far it was still too early for him to act.

Ian leaned over to pick up the picture and noticed a word on the back.

"It's your fault."

"What?!?" Mickey growled, as stung by these few words.

"That's what's written on the back of the picture," Ian explained, handing the picture to Mickey.

Mickey grabbed Ian's wrist to bring the picture closer. He barely had time to read the inscription as he felt Ian tremble at him.

"Ian!?! Ian?!? "He growled, trying to catch the young man in his fall.

"Damn it's not true! Not yet! "Mickey said, lifting Ian off the floor.

He put him on the couch and tried to get his phone back, dropped when he lifted Ian, but he grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stay close to him.

Even unconscious, Ian definitely had strength. At least enough to hold him back.

The sight that Lip offered when he passed Mandy's door left him speechless.

Having noticed his brother's absence, he rushed to his best friend's house, but he didn't think he was lying on the couch with a perfect stranger by his side.

"Who the fuck are you?!? Get away from my brother! "Lip ordered as he approached the couch.

"Kiss my ass! You're at my home here! And who are you?!? "

"-On't -ill hi- -on't -ill hi- ned- save -im"

Mickey turned to Ian, hearing him mutter, completely ignoring the growl of that stranger who had burst into his home.

"Get away from my brother," growled Lip again, angry at the thought of not being listened to.

"Shut the fuck up! I’m trying to hear what he is saying! "

Lip was going to say that his brother was saying nothing, that he was simply fainting, but the words that came out of his brother's mouth at that moment.

"-On't -ill hi- -on't -ill hi- nee- save -im"

"Kill?!? What the fuck!?! Ian, what are you talking about? Ian! wake up! "Lip ordered, shaking his brother.

"What are you doing?!?" Mickey growled as he noticed Ian's quickening breathing.

"What did you do to my brother? He never talks in his sleep. "

"I didn't do anything to him. It's him who keeps fainting every time we see each other. "

"It was with you who he was with yesterday? Are you Mandy's brother? Mickey?"

"And?!?"

"I do not want my brother to hang out with murderers!" Lip said angrily.

"Lip ..."

Ian's weak voice is enough to draw attention to him.

It was clearly not the first time he fainted, so this time, like the previous one, was different from the others because when he woke up he had memories of his nightmare.

"Ian, how are you?"

The question of his brother seemed distant to Ian. he knew he was right next to him, but the look Mickey gave him made him forget everything else.

Mickey looked down and Ian imitated him noticing at that moment that he was still holding his wrist tightly.

"Sorry," Ian murmured.

"Ian! I told you not to go out! "

"I-"

"Why should he obey you? It's your brother, not your dog, you have no orders to for him. "Mickey growled, turning to Lip.

"In what does it concern you? I don't know you and my brother either, so take care of your shit! "

"It's the second time he has fainted in front of me. He has a problem and all you do is lock him up so that he can have his seizures at home and not outside! "

"It's not your problem! That's my problem, it's my fault- "Lip growled before understanding his mistake and stopping abruptly.

"Lip, how's that your fault?" Ian asked as he got up.

The desperate and terrified look that Lip posted struck Ian's belly. However, even if he understood that Lip didn't want to talk about it he had to know.

"Lip, what's your fault?"

Lip had always known that this moment would eventually arrive. With Fiona, they had made the decision to shut up about the events of that night so as not to risk destroying their frail family balance. At first, they thought it would all stop fast, but Ian had started to have fits and they realized they had no control over the situation.

"Lip?!?" Ian growled, bringing his brother back to reality.

"When you were younger you wanted to come to a party with me. I didn't want you to because you were too young and I didn't want to bring back my little brother ... I then offered you a deal. You could go to this party with me if you entered the abandoned house at the end of the street and you brought back proof. Even if you were small at the time, I knew that you wouldn't really be afraid and that you would go to this house, so I waited for you... You ran away and I thought you'd go right back home to hide in your room so I went to that party. When I got home, I realized you hadn't been there. We looked for you everywhere with Fiona. And then finally you came back hours later, bloody, with no memory of what had happened. We don't know what happened or where you were. We took you to the hospital and they treated you. We thought it would be more difficult for everyone if we told you the truth so we pretended that nothing had happened. You only forgot about one night, and besides your skull wound, you had nothing else ... "Lip admitted, staring at the floor.

"Go away."

Lip raised his head and met his brother's gaze. The more years passed and the more he wanted to confess to Ian the truth but the more he was afraid of this idea.

"Go away! I don't want to see you anymore! "Ian ordered again, pointing at the door.

"Ian-"

"GO!"

Lip ended up obeying his brother, not without a last look back.

Ian already knew he would forgive his brother, but for now, he couldn't, he needed to stay away from him and his lies.

"Are you aware that you're not in your home?" Mickey asked with a small amused smile.

The remark immediately relaxed Ian who tried to get up off the couch before being dizzy again.

"It was a joke, you can rest a bit, "Mickey explained as he helped Ian sit down.

"Is it because of what he told you, about you fainting?" Mickey asked.

Ian nodded slowly, hoping when moving gently enough he wouldn't be dizzy.

"Do you think things have happened to you is more serious than a scare in a haunted house?" Mickey asked before realizing that he was already investing too much in this story that didn't concern him.

Before he had time to get up and make Ian understand that he was not waiting for an answer, he said.

"I'm starting to remember."

Mickey remained motionless, waiting for the rest as if scared at the thought that a simple gesture from him would stop Ian.

"Normally I don't remember anything after my nightmares, but yesterday and today ... I remembered. I don't remember everything, but I remember the blood, the fear, and the monster chasing me ... "

"Do you think these are real memories?"

Ian didn't know what to answer. It was only one day that he remembered the bridle of his nightmare when he woke up.

To imagine that it could have happened to him in truth terrorized him to the highest degree.

He lowered his eyes again, hoping in a way to forget about this question and all that was related to it by concentrating on something else.

"The picture," he said simply noticing that the picture he had found earlier was back on the floor next to the entrance.

Mickey seemed stung by this statement and Ian watched him rush to the picture before affirming.

"I have to go somewhere."

"I'm coming with you," Ian said, standing up.

"No way!" Mickey growled, staring at him with a dark look.

"I still run the risk of fainting, and if I stay alone I may be in danger, you really want to have that on your conscience."

Mickey hated the tone Ian used to try to make him feel guilty, but more than that, he hated the fact that it worked so well.

"It's even more dangerous for you to follow me. You faint as soon as you touch me. "Mickey said hoping that the memory of this fact was enough to repel Ian.

His assertion had the opposite result since Ian hastened to grab his wrist without showing any sign of fainting.

The satisfied smile he displayed made Mickey's heart race.

He cursed himself when he found himself thinking that he would like to drop everything just to be able to spend the whole evening with Ian rather than chase that killer.

"Ok," Mickey finally agreed, releasing his wrist from Ian's grip.

"But if you faint again I take you home." Mickey added.

* - * - *

"If you really didn't want me to come with you, all you had to do was say it," Ian said stopping.

He had no trouble recognizing the path to his home.

"You're not the only one living in this street," Mickey growled as he walked on.

Ian caught up quickly and stared at him for the rest of the way.

He noticed a change in the behavior of the young man when his house was within sight.

"Don't stop," Mickey muttered under his breath, looking down at the floor.

Ian kept on moving until one voice made both of them stop.

"Mickey Milkovich!"

Ian turned to face the man who had just called Mickey and was surprised to see him come down the steps of his neighbor to meet them.

Tony and a young woman following him closely.

Mickey was silent but there was no doubt he knew this man.

"You get out of jail what 2 days ago? And already Tom Sanders disappears from circulation ... "

"Who are you?" Ian asked, unable to stay silent for long.

"And who are you kid?"

"I may be a kid, but at least I'm not deaf. I asked you a question, so I'd like an answer, "Ian said, sticking to his positions.

Mickey continued to fix the man in front of him. He knew him only too well and wasn't surprised to see him on his way. Even if the reasons that had made him come to Tony's house were completely unknown to him.

"You better stay away from this guy, it's not good for you to hang out with a murderer," the man said with a sadistic smile.

He turned to Tony and said loudly.

"And it's the same for you. A policeman helping a murderer is not a good thing. "

Tony clenched his fists at the presumptuous tone this man was using to talk about Mickey.

He watched him walk away with his teammate and remained motionless and silent as long as they didn't disappear from his field of vision.

"Why was he here ?!" Mickey growled as soon as the car was out of reach.

"Tom Sanders is gone and he's convinced that you did it," Tony explained.

Mickey nervously ran a hand through his hair, looking around for something that might help him calm down.

He met Ian's eyes, and read a mixture of misunderstanding and fear.

"You better go home."

"Fuck you, I told you I am staying with you, and now you won’t be able to get rid of me. Who was this guy? "

Tony stared at Mickey for a moment, trying to find out why Ian was with him and whether to tell him about this story or as he hoped, continue to hide the horror of the truth from those who could still avoid it.

The fear he saw in Mickey's eyes drove him to speak.

"His name is Smith. He's a police detective. He's the one who arrested Mickey three years ago and now he thinks he killed that guy. "

Mickey was worried that Ian would learn the truth, but he was all the more frightened that Ian could listen to Smith's bullshit and believe him guilty.

It didn't take him long to react, and his reaction astonished Tony as much as Mickey.

"Is he blind or what? How could Mickey be guilty?!? "

"That's what I think too," Tony said with a small smile.

Although he still did not understand what Ian was doing there, he was happy to see that Mickey was supported by someone.

"Why did he come to see you?" Mickey asked, frowning.

"He heard about the letters I wrote asking for you to get out of prison earlier.

"What did you do?!?" Mumbled Mickey's growling as his friend put himself in danger by publicly posting a connection to a known criminal.

"You were in prison for a crime you didn't commit! You didn't expect me to stay there without doing anything, "Tony growled in his voice full of emotion.

Mickey didn't really know how to react. He knew Tony was generally trying to help him but he never imagined he was putting his career at risk by trying to get him out of jail.

"If your boss learns that you wanted-" Mickey started before being cut by Tony.

"So what?!? If I chose to be a cop, it's to help the innocent and punish the guilty. So when I know that an innocent man is in jail, I have the right to act, don't you think? "

Tony was pissed off. But strangely, especially upset that Mickey doesn't accept the idea that he can help.

Ian looked at each one in turn before asking a question that drew all the attention to him.

"You're not fucking together, are you?"

Tony looked at him with big wide eyes as Mickey glared at him as if he had just insulted him.

"What did you smoke?!?" Mickey growled.

"Mickey isn't my type," Tony said calmly with a smile.

"I know you prefer them with more chest and less stuff between your legs." Mickey amused himself before understanding that he had made a mistake as he read Ian's and Tony's expression on their face.

"Tony is gay," Ian said simply as if to confirm the revelation that Mickey had just had.

Mickey looked at his friend with big wide-eyed eyes before resuming his seriousness and announcing to Ian.

"No we don't fuck, I didn't even know that this asshole was gay and anyway he isn't my kind of guy."

Mickey didn't really know why he felt the obligation to tell Ian that there was nothing between them, but he was relieved when a small smile appeared on the young man's face.

He tried to drive away all those distractions that kept him away from the main subject of this visit.

The deal had changed when he saw the cops leave Tony's home, the situation had become too tense to keep Ian with them;

He turned to the still smiling young man and for a second hoped not to have to leave him before remembering that it was for his own good.

"Ian, it's more complicated than I thought ... you better get home."

"What?!? No! You said-"

"I know what I said," Mickey cut him off before adding.

"But after the cops' visit, hanging out with me might bring you more trouble. Go home, please. "

He had moved his hand toward Ian's, comforting him, but stopped shortly before remembering what had happened the last time Ian had touched him.

Ian didn't seem to ignore the gesture and stared at Mickey's hand for a few moments before looking up and staring at him defiantly.

"I'm not as fragile as you think," he said before grabbing Mickey's neck with both hands and pulling him to kiss him.

The surprise and the sweet feeling of this kiss were forgotten by Mickey, for a moment, where they were and everything that had happened.

"I don’t want you to be afraid to touch me," said Ian defiantly.

He looked in turn at the two men in front of him, both visibly shocked by what he had just done and gave a small smile before announcing.

"I'm going home, but don't think I'm giving up."

Mickey and Tony remained motionless until Ian passed the door of his house and they were both in the street.

"You are gay?!?" Mickey growled, turning to Tony.

"That's all you remember from everything that's happened?" Tony laughed.

"We will not talk about Ian, so yes, that's the only thing I remembered and I want to talk about."

"Well, I tell you that I will not talk about my personal life, so come here to talk about the real subject of your visit," Tony said, motioning for Mickey to follow him.

* - * - *

Mickey explained the reason for his presence to Tony and showed him the picture that had been deposited at his place.

"I think there's no question about who dropped me off," said Mickey, sighing.

"Do you think he's still alive? He hasn't killed anyone in the last few years and you had hurt him that night from what you told me ... "

"It is not because he has not found any trace of his victims in recent years that he has not killed anyone. And we never found his corpse so we have no confirmation of his death. "

"Do you think he's still alive after all this?"

"Who else could it be? It's not like being a fucking psychopathic killer was a disease and he could contaminate whoever he wanted ... "

"You're right it would surprise me if he went to see someone to offer to explain to him how to kill people. Let's assume that this bastard is still alive. Why deposit this photo at your house? "

"To make me understand that he is there, somewhere, and that he will continue."

"But for what purpose? It would be easier for him to stay discreet. "Tony remarked sitting on the chair in his office.

"It's not like I could go to the police to tell them everything since we all know that I am their main suspect. "

"Another thing that does not fit with his habit is the date ... It's not Halloween yet, so why act now?"

"Do you think he's changed his habit?" Mickey asked as he went over to the table recapitulating everything he knew about the affair.

Tony stayed silent for a moment, thinking about what would make him act differently this time, but no idea came to his mind.

"He may keep him alive until Halloween," Mickey said, his eyes still on the board.

"What do you mean?"

"We now know that he has a sort of ritual ... The thing with the heart you told me about. Also, it seems to always happen on Halloween night. It must have a meaning for him, it seems unlikely that he changes his way of acting so drastically ... "

"So, he would keep him somewhere?" Tony asked as he joined Mickey in front of the board.

"He still owns the house, maybe it could be there," Tony remarked.

"We've already been searched and found nothing." Mickey reminded, angered by his lack of control over the situation.

"It may be worth researching another time."

"Okay, let's go," Mickey said before he felt Tony's hand grip his wrist.

"We are in the middle of the night, someone will necessarily spot us if we go. Just wait for the day, the neighbors will be less on their guard. "

* - * - *

"Ian! Lip told me you were with this Milkovich! He is a murderer! You must not go near him, "Fiona said as she entered her brother's room.

She found him lying on his bed, arms folded under his pillow and his face buried inside.

"Ian! This guy is- "she began before stopping short of the hateful look her brother had just thrown at her.

They stared at each other for a moment without one of them trying to break that silence before Ian finally got up on his bed and announced to his sister in a small voice.

"I'm starting to remember."

These few words had the effect of a bomb on Fiona. 

She knew exactly what Ian was talking about and was afraid it would happen for years. She didn't really know how a simple joke from Lip had turned into Ian's nightmare, but what she was certain of was that it would be hard for Ian to forgive his brother for putting him in this state.

She had initially hoped that everything would calm down and that Ian's symptoms would disappear over time, but she finally accepted the idea that they would not go away on their own. On several occasions, she wanted to explain everything to Ian, but it also meant questioning the frail balance of their family.

"I-" Fiona started before being cut by Ian who was not about to let himself dictate his behavior.

"I want to go back to this house, understand what happened and why I am like that."

Fiona nodded in acceptance before announcing.

"We'll go with you tomorrow."

"No," Ian growled, staring at his sister in the eye.

"No?"

"No, you will not accompany me. Lip will come with me because he was there that night, but that's all. Contrary to what you might think I'm no longer a child and I'm sick of someone else decides for me. From now on I make my own choices and I will ask you to accept them. "

Fiona looked down. What she had been afraid of for years seemed about to arrive. Ian would probably hate them for a long time and he was right after all these years of secrecy.

"I don't blame you."

Fiona quickly raised her head as she heard her younger brother's statement.

His face had softened, he still seemed determined, but all the anger he showed until now was gone.

"I know you had your reasons and I'm convinced that my condition isn't just due to Lip's bad joke. But you have to understand that it's my life now and you have to respect it. "

"Ok, I'll let you do what you want."

"And for my relationship with Mickey too," Ian said, leaving no room for an answer.

He knew that his sister had had an opinion about Mickey from what she had heard, without ever having spoken to the young man. 

Ian had only spoken to him for a very short time but he was sure that Mickey wasn't a killer and he did not intend to let anyone interfere in this relationship.

Fiona just nodded and walked out of the room without a word, hoping that as Ian had promised, he didn't blame her too long for lying to him.

* - * - *

The night had been calm for Ian but he knew that these few hours of rest would not last long. Usually, at this time of the year, he could not sleep more than 5 minutes before ending up in a nightmare that once awoke he had no memory left.

The visit to this house where everything had begun, would certainly not help to hunt the memories that seemed determined to haunt him. However, he knew he had to face his past if he wanted to heal.

He followed Lip to the house where everything had happened eight years ago.

No element triggered another crisis in him. He didn't remember either the way to go, the facade, or the entrance.

The walls were dilapidated and covered with tags that could have disrupted his memories, but Ian was formally convinced that it wasn't the house he saw in a dream.

"It's not here," he said, looking around him.

"What do you mean?"

He looked up the stairs and strode upstairs, not interested in the steps creaking under his feet.

He opened the first door in front of him and found himself in what used to be a bathroom.

"It's not there," said Ian now completely convinced.

"What do you mean by this is not here?" Lip questioned lost to his brother's behavior.

"This is not the house I remember. It was elsewhere. "

"I promise you that's where it happened. I still remember seeing you running out of the room while your awful blue dress was hanging on a wall nail. "

My dress? "Ian asked frowning.

"You don't remember that either? Monica was around that year and she had only one idea in mind to make you wear these monstrous dresses to you and to Debbie to disguise you as evil twins. It was the fashionable costume that year. Everyone was wearing it ... " Lip said, realizing he might have been making a mistake all that time.

"Unless ... That it's not here that you came and I scared someone else."

Ian was all the more terrified by this idea. Although he was afraid to come to this house, he hoped he could get rid of those memories. Now that he doubted he had ever been here, he had no idea where this deep, visceral fear was born.

"I think we should go home," Lip said softly.

Ian follows up to the entrance before affirming.

"Go alone, I have something else to do."

"What?!? Where are you going?"

Ian smiled a little at his brother's astonishment before saying calmly but decidedly.

"It's not your business, but since you're so worried, I'm going to see Mickey. And think well before saying bullshit about him ... "

Lip wanted to forbid his brother to see this guy again. He knew this guy was dangerous, but as Ian had already pointed out to him, it was up to him to manage his life and to choose who he wanted to see.

He watched as his brother left with a big smile as if nothing in Mickey's past had worried him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter next Thursday. And the last chapter will be published on Halloween 💛💀💛


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey face a macabre discovery that upsets everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short summary for a long chapter （⌒▽⌒）

"How did you know where to find me?" Mickey asked as he left his brother's house.

"Tony told me that you were going to see your brother and I remembered that Mandy had told me he was living here. I thought with a little luck ... "

Ian's mischievous smile on his face was something too disturbing to Mickey's eyes. he had come to see Iggy for help in his research, and now that he was seeing Ian he was almost forgetting the reason for his move here.

"You should not stay here," said Mickey, resuming his way.

"I don't intend to stay here. But by cons, I intend to stay with you ... "

Mickey stopped and turned to Ian. 

He hoped that the dark look he was giving him was enough to make him understand the terrible mistake it would be, but he understood from the smile that Ian always showed that nothing would stop him.

"Why do you want to follow me?"

"Firstly, I like you. Secondly, since I met you I have memories that come back to me, things that I forgot and that resurface."

"Sometimes it's better to forget," said Mickey, resuming his way.

"I mean, I want to remember." Announced Ian before he followed Mickey's steps and asked.

"Why did you have to see Iggy? I guess knowing your family that it was not just to say hello. "

"Cute and insightful ..."

"Do you think I'm cute?" Ian questioned.

"I never said that," Mickey lied before explaining.

"Iggy knows a lot of people in this city, especially people who have information and that's what I'm looking for."

Ian just nodded and continued to follow Mickey. He knew that the young Milkovich would not answer more questions and that if he did not want to annoy him he would have to follow him in silence.

He keeps a big smile until Mickey stops in front of a house and after a look, his whole body starts shaking.

Mickey turned to him but Ian clung to the guardrail beside him hoping that by leaning on him he would succeed in hiding his condition.

"Something wrong?" Mickey questioned as Ian's sudden change made him tick.

He wasn't fooled when Ian told him that everything was fine but preferred to pretend to know in advance that he would not be willing to stay there while he searched the house.

It was not the first time he had come here since that terrible night, and each time it was the same. Each time he felt like coming back to that time. 

This time it was different. 

This time no one seemed to be living here and he was going to have plenty of time to search and search for evidence.

"I don't want to force you to follow me-" Mickey started before crossing Ian's eyes and figuring he would go to that house without him.

Ian felt his throat tighten as he entered the house. He grabbed Mickey's hand automatically and was relieved to see that Mickey didn't try to get him to stop.

"First floor- The first door-" Ian murmured unable to look away from the top of the stairs.

Mickey gently led him to the door, wondering a little more each time if Ian had already been here.

The cry he uttered as he perceived the room brought him an answer.

Ian collapsed on himself and flattens his hands to the sides of his ears, still screaming.

"He's going to come in - He's going to kill us- I don't want to die-"

Mickey grabbed Ian's wrists and pulled them out hoping to get enough attention to pull him out of his trance.

"I have to come back to help him- He'll kill him- I can't move-"

After these last words, Ian collapsed to the floor, leaving Mickey completely helpless.

* - * - *

Ian slowly opened his eyes and remained motionless for a moment, staring at Mickey leaning over him. He was no longer in the house-

"The House!"

"Calm down Gallagher. We went out." Mickey said, shifting a little so he could put some more space between him and Ian.

"This garden ..." Ian whispered before raising his head and staring at the bedroom window for a few seconds in which he had fainted.

"I fell from this window," he said in a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Mickey asked, still unable to understand what Ian was saying.

"Eight years ago, I fell from this window. I was pursued. The man who lived there wanted to kill me- No, wanted to kill us, we were two. "

"Ian! Ian! Listen to me, "growled Mickey trying to catch the young man's attention.

"Listen to me," he ordered one last time, his hands framing Ian's face before asking.

"Who were you with?"

"With another little boy. He was scared like me, but he protected me. He stayed in the house while I fell in the garden. I wanted to go help him but ... But I got up without understanding what was happening to me. "

"You weren't a little girl ..." Mickey realized.

Ian looked at him with wide eyes, unable to understand what Mickey was saying.

"That night, I was also in this house, with another child. A little girl ... "Mickey explained, gently stroking Ian's cheek.

"Lip told me that my mother had chosen my costume for me to be one of the evil twins," Ian explained, finally understanding what Mickey meant.

"You didn't have anything diabolical... you know you're the only girl that ever mattered to me?" Mickey questioned amused and relieved by this turnaround.

Ian stared at him with a small smile before he disappeared and asked.

"It really happened to us? It's real? This monster is real? "

Mickey just nodded and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"We need to stop him," Ian said, drawing Mickey's eyes back to him before adding.

"We can't continue living by knowing him at liberty.

* - * - *

Mickey brought Ian to Tony's house and told him everything from the beginning.

The police's contempt for the story of a child. 

Tony's understanding and support.

The return to this house.

The silence that followed that horrible night.

The message after Terry's death.

The murder he had prevented.

The wound he had inflicted to the killer.

And the unknown before which he was now.

It took a while for Ian to accept all these facts, even if they seemed more consistent now that he had recovered his memory.

"I'm not sure my nightmares will go away now that I know this monster exists for real," Ian announced in a tone he wanted funny.

He felt Mickey's heavy look on him and realized that the young man already regretted revealing the truth to him.

"I don’t want you to regret," Ian said, staring at Mickey.

"I don't regret that you finally know what happened to you ... But I regret that all this puts you in danger now," explained Mickey.

He dropped his hands and sighed deeply before moving away from Ian.

"What are we doing now?" Asked the young Gallagher.

"I admit I don't really know ... The last time I waited for Halloween following this bastard and that was how I could have prevented him from acting, but now I have no idea where is he."

"Are you sure he's alive? You told me that you had hurt him and that no one had seen him since. "

Mickey turned to Ian before explaining.

"We don't know where he is, but who, apart from this patient, could have brought this picture to my home?"

Ian walked to the table before asking.

"Could it be the son?"

Without leaving the picture of the eyes he explained his idea.

"You said eight years ago when you went back downstairs with Tony, it was the woman who opened the door to you ... Her husband can't clean up everything before she went downstairs. So we can imagine that she knew ... And if she knew, why not their son? "

"Do you think it's a psychopath family?" Mickey questioned half-amused by Ian's idea.

Although the idea could lend to smile it wasn't to put aside.

"It's possible you don't think? Imagine that the father is dead and the son wants revenge. "

The more Mickey thought about this idea, the more plausible it seemed to him. He was already scared at having to face a bloodthirsty monster in the shadows, but if Ian's theory

turned out to be accurate, it was a brand new monster of which he knew nothing that was going to attack them.

"What's left for us now?" Ian asked, determined not to sit around doing anything.

Mickey sighed before announcing.

"The only options we have is to find the murderer, but if it is his son now we have little chance to find him, or find the corps."

"Didn't you tell me that the police found the corps of the adoptive parents?"

"Yes, but there's still missing some..."

"That's why you wanted to go to this house?"

"I was hoping to find clues. Tony has already searched the house many times in recent years and he hasn't found anything. "

"Ok let's go back," Ian said as he walked to the front door.

"Ian, you fainted as soon as you took a step inside!"

"But now I have no reason to faint." Announced the young man before affirming.

"I'm sure as long as this psychopath is out I will not be safe, so try to do something. And then you'll be with me to protect me, as you always do ... "

Mickey felt his heart racing on hearing this last sentence, he looked away hoping it was enough to hide from Ian the red that he knew had grabbed his cheeks.

* - * - *

"Are you sure that's okay?" Mickey asked worriedly as he saw Ian go through the door of this horror house again.

This time he did not seem dizzy or trembling, but Mickey couldn't help but worry;

"It's ok Mickey. Unless you prefer that I hold your hand to be sure? "Ian amused himself as he approached Mickey with a smile on his face.

"Fuck you," Mickey growled, gently shoving Ian past him.

Ian followed him with a laugh but immediately stopped laughing as he walked in the doorway. Unlike the previous time, he didn't feel any discomfort, but he could not help but feel fear and even fright in the now empty room.

They went around each room without leaving a second.

Mickey let out a big sigh once he returned to the ground floor without making any discovery.

"Nothing ... it would have surprised me after all this time ..."

Ian was going to suggest to leave this cursed place when he was seized with a sense of déjà vu. He quickly turned his head from side to side, inspecting the position of the pieces before moving towards a large library still resting against the wall.

"What's up?" Mickey questioned, disturbed by the young man's behavioral change.

"I know this house. Not this house exactly, but another perfectly identical ... My friend lived in a house like this but- there was a door! "

As he spoke, Ian had pushed the bookshelves with all his strength to shift it from the wall, revealing a new door behind it.

"Are you kidding me?!? A door behind a library?!? "Mickey growled, pissed at himself for not looking closer.

"It's probably because it's a cliche that nobody thought about it." Announced Ian before putting his hand on the handle and turning to Mickey silently asking him what to do.

Mickey approached him and Ian opened the door.

They both remained at the top of the stairs facing the darkness of the cellar.

"Get down into the basement of a serial killer, what a good idea." Ian amused himself before flipping the switch to light the stairs in front of them.

Ian grabbed Mickey's hand, this time without any sign of amusement, and Mickey tightened his fingers around Ian's.

Even if their descent became more complicated, they decided to keep their hands sealed down and both stopped in front of the strange spectacle that was open to them.

The room was completely empty. The floor and the walls lit by the faint light of the bulb hanging from the ceiling were perfectly naked.

"What? Why blocking access to a room where there is nothing?!? "Mickey growled, advancing alone toward the center of the room.

Ian stayed on the last step of the stairs asked.

"Do you think he'll blame us if we ruin his room a bit?"

"Who? The man who is already trying to kill us? I don't think you'll be able to annoy him anymore, "said Mickey without really understanding where Ian was going.

He watched as the young man moved toward the nearest wall before sending a huge kick against it.

Before Mickey had time to yell at him and check that he had not hurt himself, he noticed that a huge package was now sticking out of the wall.

"What's that thing?" He growled as he joined Ian.

Now that he was closer to this thing, he had no difficulty in understanding its content.

"It's ... a corpse," he finally said in a barely audible voice.

Ian wanted to kick the wall again to finish clearing the object and be able to examine it more carefully, but he felt Mickey's hand rest on his arm.

"Don't touch it. We get out of here and we call Tony. He will be much more useful than us in this situation, and if we stay longer beside this corpse, the cops would be able to convict us.

* - * - *

Ian felt Mickey's hands on him as soon as he entered his house.

"Finding corpses excite you?" Ian asked with amusement.

"No ... But all we can do now is wait for news from Tony so we have to find something to do, and I don't know any better way to deal with it," he said his mouth stuck to Ian's neck.

Ian grabbed his waist and squeezed their bodies closer together.

"Unless you risk fainting again," Mickey amused, pulling his head back enough so that their eyes met.

"If there is anyone who will faint here it's you, because of the pleasure," Ian said almost immediately regretting the level of his response.

Mickey enjoyed a moment of the red that had invaded Ian's cheeks before imprisoning his mouth and gently pushing him to his room.

* - * - *

Ian was lying on his stomach, arms folded under Mickey's pillow and his head buried inside, trying to catch all the perfume notes stuck in the fabric.

Almost reluctantly he turned his head to avoid suffocating himself and remained staring at Mickey.

"What?" Mickey growled before taking a puff on the cigarette he had just lighted.

"I was wondering if I will have nightmares tonight," Ian explained in a very neutral voice.

Mickey cursed himself for reacting so quickly before setting the wall in front of him and saying in a voice that he hoped for calm.

"Now that you've remembered what happened you may still have nightmares, it's not something you forget so easily. But now that you know where it comes from, you will probably have less crisis. "

"Possible ..." Ian said simply, sighing.

He finally released the pillow a few moments later to encircle Mickey's waist with his arms and draw him to him.

"What are you doing?!? I'm not a fucking pillow! "

"No, you're my prince charming who protects me ... I'm sure you'll manage to ward off nightmares," Ian said, leaning against Mickey's body.

The latter sighed but did not try to get away, at least not before Ian fell asleep.

He then relaxed his arms only to be able to lie more comfortably on the bed next to the young Gallagher.

* - * - *

Ian got up from a good one by noticing Mickey's absence at his side. He hadn't had nightmares but was now afraid that a much more real nightmare would hit him and that Mickey would be kidnapped by this crazy killer.

Without taking the time to put on any clothing he rushed out of the room before returning to disaster after crossing the path of Mandy.

"Ian Fuck! Why are you naked in my house?!? "Mandy growled on the other side of the door.

Ian quickly grabbed boxers shuffling on the floor and put it on before he did the same with a t-shirt and got out of the room again.

"Sorry ..." he said shyly when he faced Mandy again.

"Thank you for the image when I just wake up," Mandy growled again, trying to wipe out the memory of Ian's body from his mind.

She saw no point in torturing herself by keeping this image in mind while Ian preferred to spend the night with her brother rather than her.

"Didn't you see Mickey?" Ian asked still embarrassed by what had happened.

"Behind you," she said, pointing to her brother, who had just emerged from the bathroom.

"Why are you making all this noise?" Mickey questioned rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Your boyfriend was afraid that you left him alone and he started running around the house with his anaconda free," said Mandy, amused by the embarrassment that appeared on Ian's face.

"Don't be jealous, you'll also find a guy with an anaconda," said Mickey with a satisfied little smile on his face.

Mandy grumbled a few words before turning to the exit.

"Wait!"

"What? I have to go to school... You know everybody isn't excused because of illness here? "She asked, turning back to her brother.

"You should go to our aunt's for a few days."

Mandy frowned at this assertion before asking.

"And in what honor?"

"There are guys I've met in jail who want to cause me problems, and I don't want you to be around while I fix that."

"I can go to Iggy's house," Mandy said, disturbed at the thought of leaving her brother alone to deal with the problem.

"No, go to our aunt's. I'll pay for the way." said Mickey in a tone that left no room for refusal.

Mandy stared at him for a few moments before giving up the idea of making him change his mind and head to her room to pack.

Before Ian had time to ask Mickey for an explanation, they could hear Mickey's phone ringing in the room.

"Tony, what do you have?" Mickey questioned.

"What?!? Are you sure? Ok, see you later. "

Ian stared at him, hoping Mickey would explain what he was getting back to, but he was silent about it until Mandy had left the house and promised to call him once she arrived.

"What did Tony tell you?" Ian asked, drinking a cup of coffee.

"They found other corpses. Almost ten- "

"Wait, does that mean he's doing this for years?!?"

"Had doing."

"What?"

"He had been doing this for years ... The cops were going out to search him when they realized that the owner was one of the corpses. According to the doctor's estimates, his death dates from several years ago. "

Ian tightened his hands around his cup, hoping to calm the tremors that had seized him.

"It means he's not the kidnapper ... and we have no idea who he is."

Mickey approached him and gently put his hand on his neck before drawing him to kiss his forehead.

"We'll find this bastard and we'll stop him." Promised Mickey with a smile assured.

* - * - *

Surprisingly, even though they knew a lot more than the day before, Ian could not help but be even more stressed. Now that he had proof that the only man whose identity he knew wasn't the killer, they were facing an unknown.

"Don't worry." Mickey ordered softly before grabbing Ian's wrist and forcing him to get up.

"Staying there will make me sick. I think it would be more interesting to go to Tony's house. He left me a key and I know his computer is still connected to the police server. Looking for our side we may be able to find something that the cops didn't think of."

Ian nodded and silently followed Mickey, hoping that it would be enough to make him forget the fear he felt about this new situation.

After several minutes of complaining about Tony's computer, which he didn't understand, Mickey focused on the paperwork in the young policeman's office, leaving Ian with computer research.

Unfortunately for them, all the tracks they found seemed to lead them to a dead end.

Almost as if the killer's son had disappeared from the surface of the earth.

"Mickey ..." Ian called in a weak voice.

"What?"

"I- I found something- well, I don't know what to think about it." Ian stammered, his gaze still fixed on the screen.

Mickey joined him and stood behind him to look at the images that were scrolling on the screen.

"It was in a folder named alibi," Ian explained, turning to look at Mickey.

"Isn’t that you on the video?" He questioned focusing on the screen again.

"Yes, and it's the night Tom Sanders disappears. If the time is correct it's even then that he was kidnapped. "Mickey said, unable to understand where this video came from and why Tony had never told him about it.

"I'm calling Tony," he said, taking his phone out of his pocket.

The waiting bell rang throughout the room. Arriving at the answering machine, Mickey repeated his call, and he did the same when he heard the pre-record message again.

"It's strange. Tony always responds... "

Ian looked down at his hands and could not help playing nervously with his fingers before asking.

"Do you think he had a reason to hide this video? Why didn't he show it to the police to try to convince you? "

Mickey didn't know what to answer Ian's questions. He wondered who had pushed his friend to keep such information for him.

"I think he was following the guy who was kidnapped," Ian said, opening a new file.

Tom Sanders could be seen leaving his home or returning from work.

"It looks like he's been following him for whole days in recent years." Ian remarked.

Mickey dialed Tony's number again to try to reach him, but with the same result.

"I need to know why." said Mickey, grabbing his things.

"I'm coming with you," Ian announced as he stood up.

"No, go home, and lock the door," Mickey ordered, throwing a key at Ian before adding.

"As long as I don't know what's going on I want to know you're safe, and unfortunately the police station is not a safe place for us right now."

Ian wanted to answer Mickey, and force him to let him come, but he knew it would cost them precious time and better obey him. "

* - * - *

Mickey knew it, the police station was definitely not for him. All eyes were on him as if every cop expected him to attack them at any moment.

Finding no information on Tony's whereabouts, Mickey decided to change his technique and moved closer to the cop he liked the least, the one who had arrested him three years ago and who was still dreaming of putting him behind bars.

"Milkovich! What are you doing here ?! "Grunted the cop already out of his seat because of the mere presence of Mickey.

"I have to talk to you about Tony."

"Do you want to talk about Tony Markovich? Why would I talk about him with a guy like you? "

"Because he does not give any sign of life and as a cop, you should worry a little bit!" Mickey asserted, trying to control his anger.

This guy seemed to take Tony's disappearance lightly as if his relationship with Mickey made him unimportant.

The idea of obeying a Milkovich's request naturally repelled every policeman. But in the face of the anxiety, he showed and the little information he had about Markovich Smith couldn't silence the doubt that resounded in his heart and whispered in his ear that there might have been a background of truth in Mickey's words. He had no desire to make Mickey understand that he believed in anything and waited to be alone again to phone tony.

As announced by Mickey, he got no answer.

A tour of his colleagues allowed him to learn that the young policeman had gone home.

"Are you going somewhere?" One of his colleagues asked, returning to the police station, seeing him leave.

"I'm going to Markovich's house," Smith said before stopping by hearing the young policeman say.

"He is definitely popular today."

* - * - *

Smith hated what he had just heard.

He hated the idea of possibly being so wrong. 

And he hated the idea that Mickey could be right in any way. 

It did not take long for him to walk the distance between the police station and Tony's. And as indicated by Mickey he found no one there.

Either that wasn't a proof, but something was still bothering him.

From the police station, Smith had learned that Tony had gone with someone. They had each taken their car, but there was no car in the driveway.

He quickly returned to his car and started the trip computer.

The device was old and very slow but it would be enough for the research that it was going to do.

It took him a long wait to get the information he wanted, and for a moment he hoped he'd made a mistake.

He set off for his new destination and got out of the car with a beating heart when he finally saw Tony's car parked in the middle of nowhere.

A quick check allowed him to confirm that Tony wasn't around.

He returned to his car, hoping to make a mistake again, and started a new search.

This time again the computer took a while to display the desired information.

The answer to his question disturbed him more than a few seconds later a voice he knew well caught his attention.

"What are you doing here smith?"

  
  


* - * - *

Smith opened his eyes with difficulty when he heard someone grunt beside him.

"It didn't concern you Smith ... I had everything planned. I had to do things in order! But no! You started thinking. "

He still had a hard time believing what he saw. But it was now impossible to deny the evidence while he was locked in a cage and that person was screaming in front of him.

"I have to hurry. It's Halloween tomorrow and I still have people to catch for the ritual. "

"What are you talking about?!? What the fuck??! "Smith growled hoping to get some information.

His questions got no answer and soon he found himself in the dark without the ability to do anything.

He had trouble seeing how the situation could be more hopeless. However, he had to worry that the situation might be even worse when he noticed in the darkness four other cages on the other side of the room, two of which already contained inanimate bodies.

* - * - *

Mickey didn't like the idea of leaving Ian alone, but under such conditions, he had to act, to do something, to find Tony.

However, he didn't want to put Ian in danger by keeping him at his side. The knowledge at home, locked up, was much more reassuring.

It was with the thought of going to visit Iggy to look for new information that Mickey dialed Ian's number.

Although the wait was short, he seemed interminable;

He relaxed a little while hearing the sound of Ian's voice.

"Mickey? Do you have news? "

"Not yet," Mickey admitted reluctantly before explaining.

"I'm going to Iggy's house to see if I can find other info. He knows a lot of people and if he asks them they can sometimes find more than the police ... I think it's worth a try. "

"Okay…"

Ian's voice seemed to contain all the sadness of the world. It changed, however, when he said.

"I'm going to see my siblings."

"Are you sure? It would be better if you stay at home - I mean safe... "

"Don't worry about me. If you had ever seen someone try to go after the Gallagher family you would understand that I would be safe there. Even though he is still young, Carl is very good with a bat. "

Mickey knew that Ian was still upset by the idea of being separated from him, and this conclusion struck him all the more because he would have preferred to run for Ian's arms.

They had only known each other for a short time, at least if they did not count their first meeting, as long as he already felt perfectly safe with the young man.

"And then I'd have to tell them I'm not going to have a crisis anymore." Ian added with a smile.

He knew that his cheerful voice would not be enough to hide his fear of knowing Mickey was away from him, but he didn't want to be a burden to the young man.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" Mickey asked.

Ian was determined to talk to his family and especially to ensure that Lip doesn't worry more for what happened, especially since he was not responsible.

"Yes. I want them to know that they are not responsible for my condition. But I don't know yet if I'm going to tell them about the psychopathic killer who attacked us and the fact that my boyfriend is looking for someone who continues his work. "Admitted Ian.

"Boyfriend?" Mickey questioned, disturbed by this term but also by the acceleration of the beat of his heart.

"Yes ...does it bother you?"

"No ..." Mickey said in a voice he hoped was calm.

"Good, because You don’t have a choice." Affirmed decidedly before adding.

"And to reassure me I want you to send me a message every hour, without exception. The fateful date of Halloween is fast approaching and I want to be sure that nothing has happened to my boyfriend. "

"Ok, ok." Promised Mickey before hanging up with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next and last chapter on Halloween


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get faster and the killer attacks Mickey, leaving Ian totally helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone!

"Wait, don't you mean I didn't scare you tonight? Are you sure? You could be wrong ... It was very dark in this house that night, your mind can be mixed what happened that night and what you saw in a horror movie ... "

Even though they had already talked about it the last time, Lip could hardly imagine that the bad joke he had missed for so many years had actually never really arrived, or at least it hadn't caused Ian's trauma. This idea disturbed him all the more because if that's true, the rest of his story might have been too.

Of course, that would explain Ian's discomfort and nightmares as Halloween approached, but it also meant that for years Ian had lived with this monstrous burthens without them realizing it. And even worse, if all this was not the result of this bad taste joke, then Ian really risked his life by chasing this monster.

Ian sighed softly before staring at his brother and affirming.

"I'm sure."

"It isn't possible! We would have known! I would have known! It was me who had to watch over you! You- No- Why didn’t I understand? "

Fiona collapsed in tears as she realized what her brother had gone through without her knowing it and the misfortunes they had just escaped without realizing.

"You almost died that day and we pretended- We should have tried to understand- "Fiona stammered between sobs.

Ian wrapped his arms around his sister's trembling body.

He knew how important their safety was to her. More than a sister, Fiona was a mother to them and to know that he had gone through this terrible ordeal without him knowing anything had to be an ordeal for her.

She buried her head in Ian's neck and grabbed his fingers around the fabric of his jacket.

She jumped at the sound of Ian's phone ringing as if the music was pulling her out of a bad dream.

Unfortunately for her, it wasn't one but unfortunately the reality.

She watched as her little brother pulled the phone out of his pocket and smiled at the message.

She didn't understand how he could smile after all the events he had told them about, how after all these horrors could he still smile so innocently.

Ian perceived the interrogation in his sister's gaze and tidied up his phone before affirming softly.

"It's Mickey. I asked him to send me a message every hour to make sure nothing happened to him. "

"Why isn't he with you?" Lip growled at the thought that Mickey could leave Ian alone knowing he was in danger.

"Don't be like that Lip!" Ian growled in his turn before affirming.

"Mickey went through the same trials as me. It was even worse for him because he didn't forget. For years he believed that I was dead. He continued to look for evidence of the existence of this monster and suffered the consequences. "

"Who tells us he's not the killer?" Lip questioned a disgusted look on his face before explaining.

"You said that the body of the first murderer was among those who were found in the house and that no one had seen the son for years ... Moreover, Mickey was charged with attempted murder on this guy and now that he went out all over again- "

"Fuck you Lip! I will not let you talk about Mickey like that! He has nothing to do with the culprit! Mickey is a victim in this story as well as me! "

"Calm down, Ian, he did not think what he said." Fiona said, trying to stop Ian from jumping on Lip to make him regret his words.

"I believe you- we believe you," she announced before explaining.

"We are all in shock. I know it was you who experienced all this, but it's hard for us to cash in all at once ... I promise you that Lip will make efforts. "

Lip had no doubt that Fiona would make him regret any comments he might have on Mickey.

He watched her leave his eyes to rest a much softer look at Ian and ask him.

"What do you want us to do? I know I have the bad habit of making decisions for you, but I understand that you are now old enough to make your own decisions ... "

Ian smiled broadly, even though the situation was most catastrophic, hearing these words coming out of his sister's mouth made him happy. She had finally accepted the idea that he could decide what meaning his life should take.

He simply asked her to do nothing, so as not to get the killer's attention on them. Fiona had all the trouble in the world to obey him but eventually give way.

Nobody left the house until the next morning and they spent the rest of their time together, going to spend the night all piled up in the same bed.

Ian knew it would be impossible for him to sleep properly surrounded by these siblings in a bed much too small for them, and so far away from Mickey. His heart and his mind calmed a little when he received a new message from Mickey.

He let sleep take hold of him.

  
  


*-*-*

The awakening was painful for Ian, mainly because of the leg that Carl had managed to slip under him during his sleep. 

He had a miracle that he had managed to sleep more than an hour in such conditions.

After standing up he noticed the absence of the elders in the bed but didn't take long to perceive their voices at the bottom of the stairs.

He went down to join them, being careful not to wake up his younger siblings still deeply asleep.

Fiona looked at him as soon as he entered her field of vision and Ian understood without difficulty when he was struggling not to dictate his conduct as usual.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat next to his brother before asking if they had managed to close their eyes.

"Hard with Debbie snoring and your cell phone ringing every hour."

Lip's remark gave Ian a smile. His cell phone had actually rung out every hour, every time a message from Mickey was received.

The fact that the young man agreed to comply with his request made Ian's heart racing, reminding him with each new message that Mickey was thinking of him, even in these complicated conditions.

"Will all of it be over tomorrow?" Fiona questioned in a scared voice, her eyes fixed on the floor.

This question pulled Ian out of his trance and reminded him of the harsh reality of the situation.

Halloween was today. Each time it was that day that the murders took place, and this year would surely be no exception to the rule.

"I don't know ... All I know is that as long as we don't stop this monster, the murders will continue."

"Why are the police not doing it?" Fiona growled in despair at the thought of her brother being involved in all this horror.

"The police don't understand or don't want to understand ... They still think that Mickey is the culprit while he is a victim too."

"Speaking of a policeman, there's one in front of the house," Carl said, rubbing his eyes.

The discussion had woken him up but before he could join the others in the kitchen a knock on the front door had caught his attention.

Given the fervor with which they were discussing he quickly suspected that none of them had heard the newcomer knock.

Ian put his cup on the kitchen counter and headed for the entrance. He was surprised to recognize Smith's teammate and saw the concern of the young woman when their eyes met.

"You're Ian Gallagher, right? Mickey's friend?" Questioned the young policewoman.

Ian nodded without really understanding what this woman wanted. Moments earlier he imagined she was trying to arrest him thinking that he, was complicit in the crimes they blamed on Mickey but given the young woman's condition that didn't seem to be the case.

"We saw each other a few days ago, I'm working with Inspector Smith."

"I remember yes ..."

"I absolutely have to find Mickey Milkovich. I know he came to speak to the inspector at the police station about the disappearance of Tony Markovich. At that moment no one really listened to him because all my colleagues, including Smith, believe him guilty of these murders- "

"What about you?" Ian asked, surprised by the wording of his sentence.

She looked down and played nervously with her fingers before confessing.

"I'm seriously beginning to doubt it ... I've always believed Smith. He is a good policeman and he has very good instinct, but now I wonder if we were all wrong. Markovich has disappeared and Smith is now also unreachable. I'm afraid something has happened to them. I tried to find their police car with GPS, but it didn't help. "

"And what could Mickey do to help you?" Ian questioned, still disturbed by the situation.

"He seems to have information that we don't have and I thought together we might be able to find them ..."

Even if the young woman seemed sincere to him Ian wondered if it was a good idea to trust her so quickly. 

The cops had maybe decided to set a trap for Mickey by sending this woman as a bait.

If they thought they had new evidence against him, they would try to arrest him again, leaving the field free for the real murderer.

"I'll call Mickey and tell him to contact you," said Ian.

"I'll give you my card," she said, rummaging in her bag to get a piece of cardboard on which her number was marked.

"Tell him to do it as soon as possible... I'm worried," she said one last time before heading to her car and disappearing from Ian's field of vision.

* - * - *

"Smith also missing?" Mickey snarled as he headed for his car.

"Yes, at least that's what his teammate said. What do you want to do? Are you going to call her? "

"I think it's a trap, but if it's just a call there's not too much danger. I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"

"Still with Fiona and Lip. I’ll meet you at home?" Ian asked, realizing at the same time that in his mind Mickey's home had already become his.

"No, I'm coming for you, it's Halloween today, I want to keep an eye on you," Mickey said as he started the car.

* - * - *

Fiona didn't want to leave Ian the entire time he was waiting for Mickey.

They had been sitting on the steps in front of the door, peering down the street, looking around for Mickey's car.

"There he is," Ian said before getting up and ordering Fiona again.

"You stay together today and you pay attention to everything."

"It's up to me to say that," Fiona remarked, trying to chase away the irresistible urge to stop Ian from leaving.

She watched him get in the car next to Mickey. They kissed quickly before Mickey restarted the car to another destination.

"How did they take it?" Mickey asked, staring at the road.

"It's okay. At least as good as they could take it. "Ian said, putting his hand on Mickey's thigh.

There was nothing sexual in this gesture, but only a search for a contact, a way to reassure the young man.

"Where are we going?" Ian asked.

"I want to go to Smith's before doing anything. Iggy found me his address. "

"What do you think you'll find?" Ian asked astonished by their destination.

"I don't know, but until we have no info about the son, we have to look elsewhere. I will see what’s there before I call this cop. She may seek to locate me through this call. "

"But they can probably do it directly with your phone's GPS," Ian said.

"My phone is older than me. This antiquity is untraceable. "

Mickey frowned as he looked in the rearview mirror.

He turned abruptly.

As he had suspected the vehicle behind him did the same before accelerating to catch them.

He managed to quickly get away from the other vehicle and stopped on a vacant lot after sowing it.

"What was that?!? Do you think they were cops? "Ian asked.

Mickey didn't have time to answer, that the vehicle reappeared in front of them and came crashing into their car.

* - * - *

  
  


Ian painfully managed to pull himself out of the car, his whole body hurt, but he kept moving with one thought in mind, Mickey.

He narrowed his eyes to succeed in warding off the confusion that puffed his eyes. Unfortunately, he realized only then that Mickey was no longer beside him, but dragged on the ground to the vehicle that had just entered them.

Ian walked over to Mickey and his attacker, to stop him, but it was not long before their attacker realized his presence and gave him a kick sending him back to the ground.

He watched in despair as Mickey disappeared into the car, fighting the urge to close his eyes.

"Fuck!"

He clenched his fists hard enough to get his nails into his skin. This new feeling of pain allowed him to focus enough to get his phone in his pocket. He had to call for help.

Unfortunately, the impact destroyed the screen, rendering the device unusable.

"Fuck!" Ian groaned before he heard a ringing sound not far from him.

He dragged himself painfully to the wreck of the car and grabbed Mickey's phone lying on the floor.

"Mickey! Finally- "began a voice on the other end of the line before being interrupted by Ian.

"Mickey was kidnapped!"

"What?!? Ian, are you? Kidnapped by whom?!? "

"I do not know, I did not manage to distinguish his face."

"I have an idea of who it is. Tell me where you are I'm coming for you. "

* - * - *

"Are you sure it's here?" Ian asked grimly in pain after he had the bad idea of changing position on his seat.

"Affirmative. When Mickey told me about this cop I did some research on her. Before they died, this building belonged to the adoptive parents and they bequeathed it to the son. I didn't pay more attention because the name of the owner had changed a few years ago. I remembered this place when I did my research after Mickey's departure. The new owner is this cop. "

"Okay, let's go," Ian ordered, opening the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to call the cops?" Iggy questioned without actually accepting the idea that he could come up with something like that.

"No, the time they agree to believe us it will be too late. And if we land with lots of people we will be spotted. "Ian said quietly approaching the building slowly.

The place was deserted and obviously abandoned for several years. Ian couldn't see any trace of the abductor's car, and the silence continued to reign and as they advanced.

They would enter the building when a noise sounds a little further.

Iggy motioned for him to follow him and went ahead to the source of the noise.

Another building, smaller this one, was accessible from the back of the main building.

Ian noticed a small window near the ground giving certainly on a room in the basement. he approached slowly, stooping to see through the window.

He nearly let out a cry when he saw Mickey and put his hands on his mouth to avoid letting out any sound.

Mickey noticed his presence immediately but pretended not to notice anything to avoid attracting the attention of this crazy Ian. He didn't know how the man had arrived here or if he was accompanied, but if he was there was still a chance.

Ian walked away from the building, silently ordering Iggy to follow him.

"Mickey is there, I saw him, and I think he saw me."

"So what do we do?"

"Do you know how to crochet a lock?" Ian asked, not really having any doubt about Iggy's abilities in this area.

"Crochet a lock?!? What do you think? "Iggy growled in a low voice before adding with a small shrug.

"Of course I know how to do it."

Ian smiled at the attitude of his new friend.

* - * - *

"Why are you doing this?!? Why?!? "Smith growled, strapped to a table.

He had only his pants on him, and was totally at the mercy of his attacker, his hands and feet tied.

"Why? For life to be more beautiful of course. It's important to make a sacrifice every year if you want to be lucky all year long. "

Smith had trouble recognizing the woman he had been teaming with for just over two years. The features of her face were transformed, revealing a madness he never suspected.

"What are you talking about!?! That's the only excuse you've found for killing?!? "Mickey growled, clinging to the bars of his cage.

He had found himself in the building waking up and quickly understood what had happened to him. Revisiting Tony, Sanders, and Smith alive had given him some hope, but now that Smith was tied to this table ready to be sacrificed he did not know if he would be lucky enough to get out of it.

He knew that Ian would do anything to help him, and the only thing he could do was distract the madwoman so she wouldn't notice the young man's presence.

"An excuse? An excuse? It's not an excuse !!! "she yelled, waving a knife at Mickey.

"Every year, it takes sacrifice, otherwise it's pain and sadness that will fall ... That night you prevented my father from finishing the ritual by warning the cops and because of that my mother died! Without you, none of this would have happened! "

"What are you talking about? I don't know your father! "Said Mickey, disturbed by the words he had just heard.

"You still haven't figured out who I am?" She questioned before turning to Smith with a big, sadistic smile and adding.

"You'll see it's funny ..."

She made the blade of her knife dance against Smith's chest before explaining.

"Do you see these people you call monsters? Those who in your opinion would be better off going to hell ... Maybe I should be more precise, you hate so many people that just these clues you'll never find. "

Her voice contained a mixture of amusement and visceral hatred as if she was exulting to finally confess to him what she had been feeling for years.

"These men and women who are born in the wrong body and once they have found a way to finally get the body that should have been theirs from birth are judged by assholes like you ... I see as you begin to understand. "

Smith was struggling to hide the disgust he felt at this revelation. As she had said, he had always hated those disgusting people who thought they could sack God's work by changing their bodies so horribly.

But more than the horror of having worked with her, other memories came back to his mind and now tortured him.

They had been intimate during those few years they had worked together.

"Now you have these images in mind? Do you remember when your body was stuck against me? When you kissed me? "She asked, her voice now filled with exacerbated disgust.

"I hated you all this time. You have always disgusted me. But I had to stay close to you to watch you and make sure you didn't change your mind about him, "she grunted, pointing at Mickey with the blade of her knife.

"It took only a few minutes alone with him for you to change your mind and start thinking... And just for that, you deserve to die first. You will certainly be more useful dead than you have ever been in your lifetime. She affirmed finally before planting her knife in him and slashing the pulpit of his chest.

Mickey looked away, unable to support such a horror vision. He met Tony's gaze, obviously as terrified as he was.

It was only when the cries of agony ceased that Mickey turned to his executioner again.

"You're a monster," he growled as he saw the still-beating heart of Smith's chest.

She carried it to her mouth and crocked it before swallowing a piece with her head raised to the sky before she looked down at Mickey and announced.

"I'm not the monster here. It's you. You didn't shed a single tear at the death of your father. You cried more when you heard about the death of this poor girl who looked vaguely like the one you met that night. "

"Why would I cry for this monster when he was never a father to me?"

"It was your father! He deserved your absolute respect. "

"Smith was right, you're a monster. But don't think it's because of your body. It has nothing to do with it. The monster is hiding inside you, you're like your father. "

"My father was a good man. It is thanks to him if I have lived well all these years. Thanks to the death of my adoptive father I had enough money. And thanks to the death of my adoptive mother I was totally free. But you had to try to stop him and you killed him. "

"I didn't kill him!"

"Yes! You killed him! When I joined him he was bleeding and on the brink of death. He couldn't make the sacrifice and he knew it would be too late so he chose to sacrifice for me. "

Mickey had no trouble understanding what these words meant, but the horror of the situation she was describing was heartbreaking.

"You killed your father to eat his heart?" He quipped.

"It was you who killed him! He only saved me! I couldn't do the ceremony before my 21st, birthday so I had to wait until this year, but I expect to catch up my late and make you all regret to be opposed to me. "She affirmed before wiping with the back of his hand the blood that stained his lips.

"If you couldn't do it before you were 21... then for your father ..." Tony murmured, realizing the man had slit his chest open so his child would eat his heart and finish the ritual.

"My father was a hero! I wanted to bury him properly but I knew you were hanging around the house, hoping to find evidence to help this guy, so I put him with the others! "She grunted, staring at Tony furiously.

Mickey noticed a slight movement in the door lock on the room and decided to draw attention to him again.

"The cops will suspect that something has happened. You can't kill many people and hope it goes unnoticed. "

"But it will not go unnoticed!" She said before explaining.

"They will find a corpse, but that's it. But I'll leave enough evidence for them to understand there's more, and I'll make sure all the suspicions point to you ... you had every reason in the world to kill all those people. "

"And what are you going to do next?" Mickey asked hoping that this discussion was enough to keep his attention away from the door.

"Next year I'll kill your boyfriend, the pretty little redhead-"

"Don't get close to him!" Mickey growled, completely forgetting his idea of making her talk.

She burst out laughing, giving free rein to all her madness before adding.

"When I'm done with it, it'll be your sister's turn and everyone else's you lov-"

Her sentence ended with a huge grunt of pain.

Ian had managed to burst into the room and had just hit his head with a fire extinguisher.

Her body slid heavily down to the wall and the young man grabbed the taser next to Smith's dead body before tasing her with it.

Once certain she wouldn't get up again he joined Iggy busy delivering Mickey.

Ian jumped into his arms as soon as he was free of his movements and smashed his face against his neck.

Mickey placed his hand against the back of Ian's skull and gently stroked his hair while whispering that everything would be fine.

"This time I saved you," Ian said, squeezing his body against Mickey's as if to confirm that fact.

"My hero," Mickey amused, leaning his face against Ian's neck.

"It was stupid for her to explain everything," Iggy remarked before adding.

"She should have watched more movies, it's always when they tell their plans that the bad guys get killed."

*-*-*

It was the arrival of the policemen roused by Tony so that Ian agrees to leave Mickey's arms.

All were taken to the police station for interrogation.

Even though every cop in this station seemed to want to lock Mickey, with the testimony of Tony and Tom Sanders as well as the evidence gathered at the scene of the crime, they had no choice but to release him.

Tony offered to take them home.

Mickey tried to persuade him to let them go home alone and go to rest too, but the young policeman didn't seem to want to hear reason.

"Luckily Iggy pulled out before the cops arrived, they would have been able to try to charge him in turn." Mickey amused as he watched the scenery pass through the car window.

Ian sitting next to him was staring at him.

"With the evidence against her, they have no other choice now. I think that many don't accept the idea of having rubbed a murderer for several years without realizing it ... "Tony explained.

Mickey was silent for a moment before asking.

"How did you start suspecting her?"

"She started talking about Halloween as if she knew that the murders were inevitably happening that day. Yet no forensic doctor had made this finding so far. "

"And Sanders' photos on your computer?" Mickey asked before regretting his question.

Tony let out a sigh before confessing.

"I have followed him several times over the last few years, hoping that the murderer will show up and I can be innocent. I know it's not good for a policeman to use someone as bait, but I hoped it would help me. "

"And the video where I see the day of the kidnapping?"

"I had found a camera that had filmed you at the other end of the city, but I know that after passing this camera you went to meet Iggy and Mandy ..."

Mickey realized at that moment what Tony meant. That night while he was following the man he suspected of murdering he had gone to the other end of the city to rescue Iggy and Mandy who was caught in the grip of a drug dealer who was not inclined to pay for their goods.

He had dropped his spinning mill to help his family and even if he would still make the same choice today, this decision still weighed on his conscience.

Mickey turned to Ian to explain.

"I-" he started before being interrupted by Ian.

"It does not matter ... All of this is not important. Just us, that's all that matters to me. "

Mickey leaned his head against Ian's shoulder and closed his eyes.

He only reopened them when he heard the car stop.

"I will leave you both. Ian, I'm going to your house to reassure your family, "Tony said with a big smile.

Ian returned his smile and followed Mickey out of the car.

* - * - *

Mickey leaned his head against Ian's chest, savoring the echo of his heartbeat against his ear.

They had not left each other since they had set foot in this house.

They had disemboweled each other before getting rid of the blood and dirt that still clung to their skin and making love all night long.

"I hope our relationship will be a little less epic now," said Mickey before kissing Ian's chest.

The young Gallagher grabbed his hands around his waist and pulled him towards him so that their faces were level before asserting with the most serious tone he could.

"We will no longer be pursued by a serial killer, but our relationship will forever be epic."

Mickey had a big smile before putting his hands on Ian's cheeks and kissing him tenderly.


End file.
